Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus, also known as T. rex or Tyrannosaurus rex was a species of carnivorous dinosaur. Traits Massive carnivores, the Tyrannosaurus roamed the land looking for prey, which they could kill with a single bone-crushing bite, though catching prey was more an issue of stealth than of speed, for Tyrannosaurus was not the fastest runner. Equipped with a head full of bone-crushing dagger-like teeth, strong hind legs, two small forearms with two fingers each and a long, thick tail for counterbalance, the Tyrannosaurus filled the role of dominant predator among many dinosaurs. Like other dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus were egg-layers. Mother Tyrannosaurus, such as Momma, tended to their young, which hatched from eggs that were about three feet high, by taking them to sources of heat such as Lava Falls upon hatching and bringing the youngsters either carrion or stunned or dead small animals so that the babies would learn to hunt. Though, unlike other animals and like other dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus could not speak in words, they were able to both understand and gesture in response to sentences and phrases spoken by other animals. History One Tyrannosaurus became encased in ice at some point, remaining frozen until the ice ages where it was frozen in a glacial cavern. Among the dinosaurs that went extinct during the cataclysms that struck the earth was Tyrannosaurus. A number of the Tyrannosaurus, however, had successfully found refuge in a vast underground world in which dinosaurs of all kinds had successfully survived. Behind the Scenes *Momma, the Tyrannosaurus depicted in the film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs was approximately eighty feet long. In reality, Tyrannosaurus was only about fifty feet long. Actual T. rex were 12 feet tall but for Momma shown to be about 25 ft tall and their weight of T. rex shows to 7.5-9tons that will make Momma to be 15-18tons. It is possible that the oxygen down in the dino world could make several dinosaurs grow bigger than normal size. *Unlike what is shown in the film. Tyrannosaurus actually had very good vision. It's forward-facing eyes set in a narrow skull enabled it to have Binocular vision; exceeding that of an Eagle. Tyrannosaurus had very good senses overall. **In the film, the eyes are accurately shown to be facing forwards. While this may have been an attempt to make the Tyrannosaurus more "Cartoon-like", it is actually true to life, though the size of the eyes is greatly exaggerated. *In life, the hands of Tyrannosaurus (And all Theropod Dinosaurs) were pronated towards eachother, like a "clap". It is now known that no dinosaur was able to actively pronate and supinate hands thanks to the shape of the bones and the muscles (wich many times resemble bird mucles, that also do not allow active pronation and supination). **Tyrannosaurus may have also possessed feathers, however, recent studies show that the majority of the animal had small mosaic-like scales. The conclusion is that if Tyrannosaurus had feathers they would be few and grow between the scales, what would make Tyrannosaurus’ feather distribution similar to the hair on an Elephant. **There is also a debate if Tyrannosaurus had lips or not. A canadian paleontologist suggested that theropods needed lips to keep their teeth hydrated as he claimed the teeth would become to fragile without hydration and this was widely accepted by many, tough without critiques from some (including paleontologist Mark Witton, who claimed that many modern animals with exposed teeth do not show fragile teeth). A recent study describing the characteristics of a recently discovered tyrannosaurid, Daspletosaurus horneri, suggested a more crocodile like, keratinized skin on the snout, what left no room for lips according to paleontologist Thomas Carr (who was one of the scientists who studied the specimen). Carr’s conclusion is still criticized by many paleontologists and enthusiasts, however. Ice Age’s Tyrannosaurus does have lips, but they are too short to cover the teeth. Appearances /Gallery}} *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' * Ice Age Village Category:Dinosaur Species Category:T-Rex Category:Extinct Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs